


I'll Follow You Down

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post MSIV AU. Scully *and maybe even Mulder* jump into the water.





	I'll Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the movie Gillian was in. I thought it was fitting for this story. I know a few people have played with Gillian's idea of "What if Scully jumped into the water?" so I figured I'd try and go with it. Personally, I think Mulder should have jumped in considering he was right there when it happened. Many thanks to my BETA, Marina Frenzy!!!

Telling Scully that he had just witnessed their son get shot had been the single most difficult thing he ever had to tell her. What came next shouldn't have shocked him.

He watched as she dropped her flashlight to the ground with a clang. It all happened so fast. Mulder's feet were rooted to the ground in complete shock.

"WILL-JACKSON!" Scully cried out.

Before he could stop her, Scully jumped into the cold waters below.

Finally managing to pull himself together, he screamed. "SCULLLAAAY!"

Running to the edge of the dock he scoured the waters. He could hear struggled splashing, Scully screaming their son's name. Then all of a sudden...nothing.

His heart raced in his chest with fear. "DANA!"

Decision made, he threw his coat to the ground, kicked off his shoes and dived into the freezing water. It was so cold that he felt as if he were being stabbed by a thousand needles. The early morning hour and the winter temperatures only added to the severity of it.

Taking a gasping breath, he pushed himself up to the surface, looking around for any signs of life. "SCULLY? WILLIAM?!"

Part of him knew it was futile. His son took a fatal bullet for him. Mulder lowered himself back into the water, forcing his eyes open as he swam.

That was when he saw it. Scully's familiar tan coat; her small form. Still and lifeless. He pushed himself towards her in a frantic effort, his life and hers depending on it.

Someone else was moving towards her, a large form. As he got closer, the figure cleared up and looked up at him. William...Jackson.

Jackson grabbed onto Scully and pushed her body towards the surface.

Mulder's heart stopped at the sight until his lungs screamed for air and he followed.

Gasping for breath, Mulder shook his head and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Jackson. The bullet in his head reminded him of the events that took place only minutes earlier. Scully was motionless in Jackson’s arms, and Mulder was growing increasingly worried.

"You need to get her out of here," he said urgently.

"But...but how," he stammered. His son had been shot point blank, how on earth was this possible?!

Jackson shook his head. "I can spend long periods of time in the water. But she can't. She might need CPR."

Mulder nodded as Jackson moved towards him, gently pushing Scully into his arms. God, he hoped he wasn't too late. With William's help, Mulder pulled her to a sandy area of the short just beneath the docks.

He felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He heard footsteps behind him as he began CPR. "Come on, Scully," he whispered. "I need you."Suddenly, her chest lurched and she began to cough frantically. Mulder slipped one arm around Scully's back, using his free hand to brush the slick wet hair from her face.

"It's okay, Scully."

"Mulder," she choked out between rapid breaths.

She began shaking from the freezing cold. Mulder helped her shed the weight of her thick trench coat.

"Cold," she whispered.

"I know," he crooned. "We need to get you out of here."

The sound of footsteps approaching from behind caused Scully to avert her gaze. A familiar lanky form stood before them and then kneeled down beside her.

"William," she breathed, drinking in the sight of him. She finally got to see him for the first time. A small smile spread across her lips.

He smiled back. "You had us worried there," he said.

Suddenly, it was all too much. Scully's eyes began to slip shut as Mulder took her hand.

"Scully?" Mulder prompted.

She had lost consciousness.

"I think she'll be fine," Jackson insisted. "But you should get her out of here, maybe to a hospital."

Mulder nodded.

Jackson helped him get Scully back onto the docks. He should have been the one to go in after William.

He called ambulance.

Somehow, he managed to spit out the details of their location to the operator. His head was spinning and he barely processed the female voice on the other end of the line telling him they'd be there within five to ten minutes.

"Why," Jackson said suddenly, "Why did she do that?" he asked Mulder pulled himself out of his thoughts as he started to wrap Scully in his bloodied coat to keep her warm. He and Jackson were both dripping wet, but he felt the need to pull Mulder Scully close to his chest to protect her.

"She loves you. She really does. We both do." Mulder said with a sad smile.

"I know," Jackson said in a manner that reminded him so much of his partner.

The sound of sirens sounded a moment later. Mulder turned towards Jackson.

"I gotta go," Jackson said suddenly.

Mulder's heart fell. He wanted to stop him, but he knew it was futile. Jackson had made it clear to him already that he didn't want them to follow. As much as it hurt to admit, they didn't have any rights to him. They couldn't stop him, nor could they protect him. Hell, he had witnessed his son kill someone in the most gruesome of ways , even though he was defending himself. Jackson had protected him as well even when he didn't believe him to be his father. Their only choice now was to respect his wishes.

"Tell her not to worry," Jackson said finally, not giving Mulder a chance to stop him before turning on his heels and disappearing.

\---

When the ambulance arrived, Mulder didn't expect to learn that Skinner and Monica Reyes were down in the alley, both severely injured. He watched as several more ambulances, a fire truck, and law enforcement showed up. Then the news station.

The three of them were loaded on stretchers and into ambulances. Mulder ignored the questions thrown at him, fully expecting the wrath of Kersh later on.

Right now, he was resigned. He was done. Their son wasn't dead, which was a relief, but he was gone. And Scully was on her way to the hospital. Kersh had plenty of time to chew his ass out later, but not tonight. They had lost their son and it had nearly killed Scully. That thought, after only just recently affirming their relationship, nearly killed him. He had lost everything the day Scully had left. The fact that their son was somewhere out there kept him going. It gave him a reason to wake up each day even when he felt like letting go. And now, to lose Scully too, he knew he couldn't bear to face the world each day without her. He couldn't do that again.

\---

He sat, waiting for an update on Scully for what felt like an eternity. Skinner and Reyes were on his mind too. God, it had been years since he'd seen Reyes...since they had fled New Mexico. Scully had told him she trusted Reyes, that she had seen her in her visions. According to Scully, Monica Reyes was working as a double agent to help them. And Skinner… they had spent so much time recently in limbo. Learning more about Skinner's past in Vietnam  during that Kitten case had begun to mend that previously severed trust. Learning that Skinner willfully sacrificed his career for both of their sakes was selfless and commendable. If it wasn't Scully saving his ass, it was Skinner. If it wasn't his ass that was being saved, it was Scully he was protecting. Skinner was always on their side...he had to believe that. Even if he was caught like a rock in a hard place, he certainly deserved better than this.

Finally, the doctor came out with an update. It was an older gentle man with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. Skinner and Reyes were both in stable condition, but Skinner had a tough road ahead with physical therapy as his legs were broken in several places that required immediate surgery along with a pelvis fracture. He was lucky the bumpers of the cars bridged him from being crushed entirely.

Monica's injury was only a centimeter away from being fatal, but she was expected to make a full recovery.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"How is Scully?" Mulder asked finally.

"Your wife was in shock and had some fluid in her lungs, but otherwise she and the baby are just fine."

Mulder released a slow breath before looking back at the doctor in confusion.

"Wait...did you say "baby"? That's impossible. She can't have children."

The doctor looked back at him in confusion and then shrugged, feeling like he said something he shouldn't have. It was too late now.

"It's on her medical record. She's about twelve weeks pregnant."

Mulder was in shock. Pregnant? Twelve weeks? How could this be? If this was true, how long had she known?

He struggled to catch his breath as the doctor touched his shoulder.

"Would you like to see her? She’s regained consciousness, but she's resting right now."

Still processing the news, he forced himself to nod. "Yes, take me to her."

The doctor showed him to Scully's room. "I'm expecting she'll be discharged by tomorrow," he said with a smile before leaving Mulder alone by the door.

Through the window he could see Scully's still form on the bed. He pushed the door open to the room. When she didn't stir, he took a seat in the chair next to her bed and watched the rise and fall of her chest. Slowly, his eyes moved lower until he saw a small monitor on her stomach. The baby. A baby. The words seemed to be on repeat in his mind.

"Mulder," her voice startled him from his thoughts.

Moving closer to her, he took her hand in his own. "I'm right here, Scully," he whispered."I'm here."

Her deep blue eyes seemed to search his. "William, where is he?"

Mulder sighed, and he could see the immediate disappointment in her face.

"William, he...he had to go, but he's fine. He said not to worry."

The look of heartbreak and defeat settling across her features felt like a knife being twisted into his chest.

"I'm sorry Scully," he looked away. "I saw the things he could do. When I found him in that motel, he exploded the bodies of the people that were after him. I tried to protect him until I realized I couldn't. He protected me instead."

When he looked back, he could see the tears in Scully's eyes before she looked down at their joined hands.

She recalled her son's words in Mulder's voice, telling her to let him go, begging her.

"I know, Mulder. He told me when I thought I was talking to you. He told me we couldn't protect him. I didn't want to believe it...I'm his mother, I--" her voice broke, "Even though I wasn't able to raise him, I still gave birth to him...he's still my responsibility, I had to make sure he was okay," she said as she recalled her mother's words.

Mulder nodded as he gently ran his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand.

"I know," he whispered. "He will be okay," he assured. "I promise."

"He also said that he knew that I loved him," her voice broke.

"You never failed him, Scully," he said as he recalled her words to him by the river after they had scattered her mother's ashes. "He saved you. We're both still here because of him."

"Both our mysteries have been answered," he continued with a smile. "And we did it together."

Scully nodded. He was right. William was alive. As miraculous and impossible as it all was, they had that along with another thing. "Scully..." Mulder stammered suddenly, trying to get the words out.

"Is...it true? We're...having a baby?" he was almost afraid to ask.

Scully opened her mouth also seemingly at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him, but not like this. But since when was timing ever optimal for them?

Suddenly she smiled, a wide smile and nodded. For the first time since finding out the news, she allowed herself to be happy about this revelation. Taking his hand, she moved it to a spot next to the monitor and it was only then that he felt the small distinguishable bump under her hospital gown.

"I wanted to tell you sooner," she said, answering the question he hadn't yet voiced.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a couple of days."

Suddenly, it clicked.

 _"Just come back alive."_ He thought it was strange that she didn't offer to come with him at the time, but now it made sense.

_"We have to get to him before they do. Everything depends on it. Every last thing in the world."_

_Her practically crying when she thought he was in danger._

Fuck. Would he have left if she had told him about the baby sooner? Now that he thought about it, it seemed like she had wanted to tell him something before he left. She seemed afraid. Worried that she might lose him again.

"You were going to tell me yesterday, weren't you?"

Scully nodded.

"Oh Scully," he whispered. He felt his own tears coming. They were having another baby. Another chance to be parents. They were in their fifties and that thought was somewhat terrifying, but it was also warm and beautiful. Better late than never, he thought.

"How are we going to do this, Mulder?"

Mulder reached up to cup her face. "We'll leave the darkness behind and become parents together. I'm not going to make the same mistakes."

Scully's eyes welled with a fresh set of tears as he continued. "You'll scream profanities at me and break my hand when you go into labor. The usual."

That earned him a small laugh. Scully sniffled.

Mulder moved closer, surprising her with a tender kiss to her lips. She relaxed and leaned into the moment, then pulled him to her chest. 

In the midst of so many unanswered questions, one thing was constant: Their love. They still had each other, and against all odds, they were going to be a family. The rest they would deal with together. One day at a time.

 

END


End file.
